CataNeko High
by shadyking
Summary: Wolf brothers have to attend an all Neko high school and end up doing the impossible.
1. Chapter 1

_Thoughts,_** time or location change**

Chapter 1

A little 8 yr old girl walks up and places a flower and places on a grave stone then walks back to her mother's side. After that two more kids, one boy and one girl, walked to same grave and placed flowers as well then walked next to their parent's sides.

Me: Stop right there

Narrator: What?

Me: reason you're starting at the end of the story?

Narrator: Sorry used to read manga not normal books.

Me: Just don't let it happen again and start at the beginning

Our story starts at the home of Phantom and Light Dark. Phantom and his little brother Light are pure white wolves. The only difference between them is that Phantom has purple eyes and light has brown. Phantom is in the kitchen cooking breakfast, when he looked at the clock he grabbed a giant glass of ice cold water and proceeded up the stairs to Light's room. Once Phantom entered his little brother's room he took the cup of ice cold water and dumped the entire cup on Light.

Light immediately wakes up. "What the hell was that for bro?"

"Breakfast is ready. Go eat then get ready for school, we have to leave soon." Phantom said.

"Do you always have to wake me so rudely bro?" Light asked

"Just get up" Phantom said as he exited the room and went downstairs and lighted a cigarette.

Light walks down the stairs and he see Phantom with the cigarette. "You mom wouldn't like you smoking."

Phantom just looked at Light with a look that would scare most people shitless.

"Sorry but I help to think of how much of an ass you've become since her death," Light said.

Phantom put out his cigarette, took his dishes to the sink and started outside. "I'll be in the car, so hurry up"

Light realizing he upset his brother finished his breakfast, put his dishes in the sink and headed out to the car after locking up the house.

After a long quiet drive they finally arrived at Cataneko High School. This however was like no school they ever attended before. This was an all neko school. Phantom and Light got out of the car and looked around.

"Well this is gonna be interesting" Phantom said taking off his sunglasses "Well Light you better get to your first class before your late."

"Yeah yeah I'm going," Light said "Shouldn't you be going aswell?"

"Light I'm near here to learn, I'm here to use the training room." Phantom said as he light up another cigarette and wondered around back of the building.

Light just shrugged off what his brother said and walked to his first class.

Light walked into his first class, where he was introduced by the teacher. "Light you can sit next to Sapphire," the teacher said. Sapphire, a white neko with blue eyes, stood up and Light walked over to his seat and sat down.

After a long day of school Light headed to the car to wait for his brother to take him home before he ran off to work. Just then Light saw Sapphire and decided that he had time so he ran over to talk to her.

Sapphire was walking across the school yard to her older sister's car so she could go home and get started on her homework. Suddenly she bumped into someone. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention." She looked and saw Phantom standing in front of her with drink spilled all over his shirt.

"You spilled my drink you little twerp." Phantom said.

"I'm sorry I'm just in a hurry to get home and didn't mean to run into you," Sapphire said.

Phantom grabbed the bottle of water in her hand, opened it and dumped it on her. After he did that he then shoved the books out of her hands and on to the ground.

Seeing this from her car, Shadoah, a neko with all black fur with matching black eye, ran across the yard to aid her little sister "what the hell so your think your doing?"

Phantom looked behind him and said "this doesn't concern you, so back off"

"Oh this involves me if you're picking on my little sister" Shadoah snapped backed

Phantom turned around and meet Shadoah's gaze "Listen I'm not someone you want to mess with."

"I'm not sure what planet your from, but around here I'm the one to be feared," Shadoah said back.

By this time had gotten across the school yard and saw his brother face to face with this other neko and he also saw Sapphire on the ground collecting her books. Light knew he had to get his brother out of here before he did something he would regret. Light walked up to Phantom, "Bro can we go now, I have homework to do and you need to work before your late."

"Your lucky I have to work" Phantom said as he pushed Shadoah away and he and Light walked to his car and got in and left.

Shadoah helped her sister up "You ok Sapphire?"

"Yeah I'll be fine" Sapphire said while finishing collecting her books, "can we just go home know?"

"Yeah and don't worry I'll deal with that guy tomorrow." Shadoah said as they entered their car and drove off.

**The next day during lunch**

Shadoah was walking through the lunch room during lunch when she saw the same guy who was picking on her little sister yesterday. She walked by and dumped her lunch tray all him. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there, that was an accident, I swear." She said as she started walking away.

Phantom got up and turned her direction and yelled "I'm sure it was bitch"

There was silence in the lunch room. Everyone in the school knew she didn't like being called bitch. Shadoah turned around and said "And I'm glad to be one"

"Sorry but your not a female dog, so I guess I should say scat," Phantom replied.

This statement angered Shadoah so much that she pounced Phantom and gripped his neck tightly. "Not such a big shot now are you, punk."

Phantom merely grabbed her neck and then picked her up and slammed her onto the table them. This surprised everyone witnessing it in the lunchroom. Phantom the raised his fist and was getting ready to punch her when he felt a tap on his shoulder and when he turned around to see the principle.

"You two my office now" the principle said.

Once inside the principal's office, the principal merely looked at the two in front of him and said "Detention for both of you"

"Why am I getting detention, I was defending myself" Phantom yelled in his defense.

"The reason you are getting detention, Phantom, is because I saw you smoking on school grounds and there is no smoking on school grounds." The principal replied

**To detention hall after school**

Shadoah sat there staring at Phantom _How did he not lose his breath when I choked him and how was he able to fight back?_

"What are you looking at?" Phantom said from across the table.

"I was just wondering how you were able to not lose your breath when I was choking you earlier let alone fight back" Shadoah asked.

"Simple, I'm used to being choked and have learned to simplify my breathing no matter how constricted my airway gets. As for fighting back, clearly I'm a hell a lot stronger than you." Phantom replied

"I highly doubt that you're stronger than me, but I will admit you are a challenge." She said.

"Well I guess we will have to see someday," Phantom said as he looked at the clock "well I'm out of here, got to get to work."

Shadoah just got up and left the detention area and headed top the library to get Sapphire and head home. Upon arriving at the library Shadoah saw Sapphire sitting there talking to Light. Shadoah walked up to the table thy were at and said "So sis whose your new friend?"

"This is Light Dark. He's my partner for a science project we have to do for class." Sapphire said.

"Where's my brother? I know you two had detention together" Light said

"He left, something about having to work" Shadoah said

"Shit that's right, he working late again tonight." Light stated

"Sis, Can we give Light a ride home?" Sapphire asked.

"Sure I don't see why not" Shadoah said

"You don't mind?" Light asked

"Of course I don't, you clearly aren't as blockheaded as your brother." Shadoah said.

"Phantom may be hard to get along with but he means well." Light said trying his best to defend his older brother

"Quick question Light," Shadoah said

"What is it?" Light asked

"Do your guy's parents abuse you two?" Shadoah asked

"What makes you ask that?" Light stated

"Well your brother mentioned something about being used to being choked, so I was wondering" Shadoah stated.

"No, are mom was one of the kindest people out there, I don't know much of our dad he died shortly before I was born," Light said, "Phantom is still taking are mom's death really hard, he believes it was his fault some how"

"Wow, I just thought he was a jerk" Shadoah said

"I think that's his way of masking his pain, that and his job" Light said

"What does he do?" Sapphire asked

"I promised I would keep it a secret" Light replied

"That's ok Light, I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually," Shadoah said "Anyway let's get you home Light"

After they dropped Light off and started heading home, Shadoah noticed that Sapphire looked a little distracted.

"So is there anything going on between you and Light?" she asked

"SIS!!!" Sapphire said "We are science partners and that's it"

"I don't know I think he likes you" Shadoah said with a smile

"O highly doubt that sis, wolf guys can only fall in love with wolf girls, it's the way of nature." Sapphire exclaimed

"That maybe true, but you ever know things can change" Shadoah said basically bullshitting a response that would hopefully make her sis happy.

The continued the drive home and once they arrived home they did their home work, but Shadoah couldn't get something or someone off her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thoughts, _**Time or location change**

Chapter 2

Shadoah woke up and looked at the clock. It read 2 am and she had yet to get any sleep. Shadoah just couldn't stop think about the challenge Phantom issued her. She got and headed to the kitchen. She looked up Phantom's number in the phonebook and gave him a call on her cell. The phone rang for awhile when finally she heard

"Hello Dark resident" Dark said

"Hey Phantom, Did I wake you?" she asked

"No you didn't, I was up just doing a few things. Who is this by the way?" he asked

"It's Shadoah" she replied

"Oh, so what are you doing up this time of day" he asked

"Well that's why I called you. I calling you out on that challenge you issued in detention." She replied.

"I was wondering how long it would take you. Why not pop over right now and we will settle this matter once and for all." He said

"Ok I'll be over in about 15 minutes." She said as she hung up the phone.

Fifteen minutes later, Shadoah arrived at the Dark resident and got out of her car. After she got out of her car she heard some noise coming from the backyard. She entered the backyard and saw what appeared to be a large metal shed and she heard the noise coming from it. Shadoah entered the large metal shed and was shocked at what she saw. There was a very nice stereo system, which was blaring out music, what appeared to be a boxing ring, some training mats, weights, and even a few punching bags. As she stood in awe of the training room she noticed that Phantom was practicing some kicks on a punching bag. She noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, so she could see that he had a very muscular. She fought the blush that heading towards her face. "You ready to lose punk" she yelled

Phantom looked towards the door and grabbed a remote and turned off the music. "Oh you think I'm gonna lose, do you?" he responded walking towards her.

As he got closer Shadoah had to hold back the urge to tackle him to the ground and just run her fingers over his chest. She also noticed he had several scars. "Of course your gonna lose, I'm the best and your not welcome here."

"Well do you want to fight in the ring or on the mat?" he asked

"The mat, that way maybe I can knock some sense into that thick head of yours." She replied.

"Ok, do you have a preference to what type of music I play while we fight?" he asked

"Nope, play whatever you like, I don't really care" she said trying not to look at his chest.

Phantom hit play on the remote and the stereo started playing the music he was listening to before. "Well now we have some tunes, ladies first."

The two stepped on the mat and Shadoah ran at Phantom and threw a punch she was sure would hit only to have it get blocked. She then threw a kick which only got blocked by his leg.

_How is he able to this? His eyes haven't left mine yet he was able to block my kick? _She thought

"Now I guess it's my turn" he said

Shadoah did the same thing he had done to her; match every blow with a block.

The fight went on for a good 30 minutes and both parties were getting tired. The two were clearly evenly matched but neither person was going to admit that. They continued for another 15 minutes when Shadoah decided to end it and try to kick him in the head. But when she aimed for his head he ducked down and swept his foot under her other one. This brought Shadoah tumbling to the mat. After that Phantom sat on top of her and held her hands, by her wrists, above her head. Shadoah struggled to get free but his grip was too tight, she new she had lost.

"Alright I give," she said but she noticed he wasn't getting off of her. "I said I give up, you can get off me now!"

Phantom still didn't get off her; he just leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Shadoah was surprised at what just happened. Phantom broke the kiss and stared into Shadoah's eyes.

"What was that for?' she asked

"Because I felt like it," he said getting up and giving her a hand. He then walked over to a bench and tossed her a towel and a bottle of water.

Shadoah caught the towel and water then walked over to the bench and sat next to Phantom. "So what was she like?" she asked.

"How was who like?" he asked

"Your mom," she said pointing to a picture on the wall.

Phantom just stared at the floor and said "I don't want to talk about it"

Shadoah moved next to him and placed a hand on his back. "You know it always helps to talk. It's one way of keeping their memories alive."

Phantom got up and walked over to his mom's picture and took it off the wall. "She always used the saying 'the eyes are the window to the soul' and I took that saying and made it my own." He looks up above the door entering the building and reads "Want to know why they fight, look in their eyes."

Shadoah looked at the saying and asked "So why do I fight?"

"That's simple" Phantom said "You fight because you've been hurt and it's your way of feeling better."

Shadoah was shocked, that was the reason she fought. She had been hurt by too many guys and beating the shit out of people did make her feel better. "So why do you fight?"

Phantom turned around and looked Shadoah right in the eye "You tell me"

Shadoah looked him in the eye, "I see pain, protection and love. Ok so you fight to hide the pain of your mom's death, and to protect the ones you love, am I correct?"

"That's very good for your first time. Do you want to know what I do for a living?" he asked her.

Shadoah looked him in the eye and gave him a nod in agreement.

"You see back when our mom was alive, she at got really sick from a disease that has no cure. So I knew I had to take care of her and Light. The medicine they both needed was expensive, so I started in underground fight clubs to earn money. Then one day during the finals of the tournament I was in, a scout for the professional came and asked me to sign a contract. After I won the tournament I signed the contract. I have yet to be beaten." He said.

"So, does Light have this disease as well?" she asked.

"No, Light as a heart condition that every now and then requires surgery to fix, until another heart can be found. But he's way down on the list and the meds and surgeries are helping him buy time till he can get a heart." He replied "So until then I fight to protect him, in a way"

"So, what disease did your mom have?" she asked

"Same one that my dad had, the same freaking disease he asked his oldest son to kill him just to end the pain, the same one that after my mom died from woke up in me," he said while he punched a wall.

Shadoah just sat there in shock to here that this guy that she has come to love has an un-curable disease. She walked over to him and turned him around to face her and kissed him. He of course kissed her back.

"What was that for?" he asked after breaking the kiss.

Shadoah places a hand on his cheek, "do I really need to have a reason?" she said, "Now I would like to know the name of the disease that killed your mom and is eating away at you."

"It's known as Nightmare Syndrome. The one who is infected gets nightmares that slowly eat away at their vital organs. Then the final nightmare kills them in their sleep." He stated. "I've been able to hold on as long as I have because I haven't slept. Ever since my mom's death and the first nightmare I had after that, I knew I was the next to go. But, I knew my younger needed me to be there for him, so I take meds to keep me awake."

"Ah, so you do have a heart under that tough exterior of yours" Shadoah said with a smile

Phantom just laughed as he pulled Shadoah into another kiss which she happily returned. They remained in each others arms for awhile till it was time for Shadoah to go home. "Lets keep this between us, till we think the world can handle it." He said

"Ok my sweet, till we meet in detention tomorrow," she said as she walked back to her car and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Shadoah walked to her choir class thinking, it had been a week since her and Phantom's detention had ended and he and his brother hadn't been in school since. She wondered if something happened and they were hurt or maybe dead. Shadoah made it unaware to anyone else that she had feelings for Phantom and he was doing the same. Shadoah arrived at her class along with her other classmates and they were all wondering why the stage the practice on was missing their risers. The teacher walked in and every one took a seat.

"Class, I'm sure wondering why the risers are missing. Well, today I have a special treat for you. One of my old students from another school will be singing for you today," the teacher said.

The class began talking among themselves wondering who it could be. Was it someone famous or a soon to be new artist?

"Quiet down class," the teacher said, "OK you can come in now."

The entire class turned to the doors and waited. Just then Phantom walked in wand made his way to the stage. Phantom stood in the middle of the stage facing the choir class.

"This is Phantom Dark; he was one of my best singers back at Wolf High. He was also the winner of the song writer and singer contest. He has agreed to sing some of his song for you today. So it back and enjoy," The teacher said.

Phantom picked up the microphone in front of him. "This first song I'll sing for you today, I wrote shortly after I got out of some counseling after being in a very bad wreck that took the life of my girlfriend at the time." He begins playing the piano as he sang Lucy (Skillet).

The class sat in amazement as he sang the song watching him put his very heart and soul into singing. Most of the class was crying by the time the song ended. Shadoah looked up at Phantom and cold tell he was holding back the tears that so desperately wanted fall. The class clapped after Phantom finished his song.

"OK, I think its time to bring the mood up a bit. So I'm going sing some more upbeat songs right up till the end of class so feel free to get up and sing along.

The songs he sang were:

Given Up (Linkin Park)

Bleed It Out (Linkin Park)

What I've Done (Linkin Park)

Animal I've Become (Three Days Grace)

Numb (Linkin Park)

Just after Phantom finished his last song the class cheered one last time and then the bell rang. Everyone left the class but Shadoah. She walked up to the stage but along the way she suddenly felt light headed and started to fall to the ground. Phantom jumped off the stage and caught her just before she hit the floor. Shadoah then blacked out.

"I'll Take her to the nurse then if need be I'll take her home," Phantom said as he carried her to the nurse's office.

After the nurse said she needed to go home, Phantom left a note for Light in the office and got directions to Shadoah's house. Upon arriving at Shadoah's house, he carried her inside and laid her on the couch. Just then he felt a tug on his shirt and he turned around to see a four year old girl standing behind him.

"Who are you and what's wrong with my mommy?" the girl asked.

"I'm one of your mom's classmates and she fainted at school so I brought her home to get better," Phantom said, "What's your name?"

"My name is Kyrie," she said.

"I'm Phantom, nice to meet you," he said.

Kyrie giggled and looked at Phantom.

"How old are you Kyrie?" Phantom asked.

"I'm 4," she said.

Phantom looked at Kyrie and realized that she looked like him. He then looked over at Shadoah. 'Have I been with her before?' Phantom thought.

Kyrie yawned and Phantom picked her up.

"Tired are we?" Phantom asked.

"Yes, its past my nap time," Kyrie said.

"OK, I guess I'll put you sown for your nap then," Phantom said as he carried her up to her room and laid her in her bed. He then read her a quick story and watched her fall asleep. He then left and went back down stairs to look over Shadoah.

After a couple hours Shadoah woke up and realized that she was at home and she was on her couch. She looked next to see her to see that Phantom was in the chair next to her reading a book.

"Morning sleepy head," Phantom said with a smile.

"What happened?" Shadoah said while rubbing her head.

"You fainted and the nurse said I should take you home," Phantom said.

"Thanks," Shadoah said with a smile.

"So who's Kyrie's father?" Phantom asked.

"Some guy I thought loved me, but it turns out he enjoyed his career more," Shadoah said with a sad look on her face.

"What does he do?" Phantom asked.

"He's the lead singer of the band Wolfsbane," Shadoah said.

"Does he know?" He asked.

"No, we broke up after a week and the following week I found out I was pregnant. I highly doubt he would have been around. He cares too much for his music career," Shadoah said.

"He still has the right to know that the two of had a child together. I know if I found out years down the line that I had a child with another girl and they didn't tell me, it would hurt but I would still be there for the child down the road," Phantom said.

"I don't even know if he'll even talk to me. Plus I lost his number after we broke up and I quit listening to his music," Shadoah said.

At this point Phantom was running ideas through his head and finally decided to put one in action.

"So, are the twins yours as well?" he asked.

"No, they are Sapphire's. Their father ran off shortly before they were born and she's tried to contact him but he won't answer," Shadoah said.

"I see," Phantom said.

"Wait, where is my daughter?" Shadoah asked.

"I put her down for her nap a couple hours ago and then after that feed each of the twins a bottle and put them back down for their nap," Phantom said.

"And the babysitter?" she asked.

"Paid her for time and asked her to leave," Phantom said.

"You didn't have to do that," Shadoah said.

"I wanted to," Phantom said as he sat on the couch next to her.

Shadoah laid her head on his chest. Phantom wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Go back to sleep, if the kids need anything I'll take care of it," he said.

It didn't take till Shadoah was asleep in his arms and dreaming.

Back at CataNeko High, school was ending and Light had gone to the off ice and got his brother's note. Light then went outside and saw Sapphire standing outside looking around.

"Who are you looking for Sapphire?" Light asked coming up behind her.

"My sister, but I don't see her," Sapphire replied.

"Oh, my brother took her home because she fainted during her choir class," Light said.

"Good thing I have a key to her car, want to go to my house and see if he's there?" Sapphire said trying to hide the blush on her face. "But, I don't know why he would be there way."

"Sapphire, my brother may act like a jerk, but he has a good heart. Since our dad died shortly before I was born, he was the one that practically raised me. If anything I see more as a dad than a brother." Light said.

They walked to the car and got in and left the school heading to Sapphire's house. Light took a cd out of his backpack and put it into the cd player and turned the volume up.

Sapphire listened and really enjoyed the music. "Who is this?"

"The bands name is Wolfsbane. I have all their cds, this one is their latest," Light said.

"I'll have to look them up when I get home," Sapphire said.

"Sapphire, can I tell u something?" Light asked.

"Sure, Light what is it?" Sapphire said.

"First of all, I really like you but I want you to know my real name," Light said.

Sapphire about lost control of the vehicle, but remained in control. "Well I really like you too, so what's you real name and why are you lying?"

"My real name is Xaldin, and I lied because there are members of the wolf mob after me," he stated.

"Why are they after you?" Sapphire asked.

"They are after me because I witnessed them committing a murder and I'm the only witness who can put them behind bars. So ever since that day my brother has been my bodyguard and has never left my side," Xaldin said.

"Wow, sounds like a great brother to be risking his life to keep you safe," Sapphire said.

"Yeah, he's the best, I wouldn't wish for any other," Xaldin said.

They pulled into Sapphire's driveway only to see Phantom's car parked there. They got out of the car and walked to the front door. Before they walked inside Xaldin took Sapphire's hand and pulled her into a kiss. Sapphire kissed him back feeling her soft lips against his. After they broke the kiss they walked inside and saw the Shadoah was asleep in Phantom's arms. Phantom was also asleep.

"So when how long do you think this has been going on?" Xaldin whispered to Sapphire.

"I would say it probably started shortly after you guys transferred to our school," Sapphire whispered back.

Just then Sapphire heard some crying coming from up stairs.

"Be right back, the twins are up," Sapphire said as she went upstairs.

Xaldin curious about what she just said followed her up the stairs and into a nursery.

"Shhh, don't cry mommy's here," Sapphire said as she picked up the boy of the twins.

"So you have kids I see," Xaldin said standing in the door way.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you about them, but we started going out and didn't think it was a good time, you don't hate me do you?" Sapphire stated

Xaldin picks up the girl, who was still crying, "No, I don't hate you. My mom had to raise me and Phantom on her own. Then when she fell ill, it was basically all up to Phantom to raise me and take care of her." Xaldin began rocking the little girl back and forth. The little girl eventually fell asleep in his arms.

Sapphire was amazed. She herself couldn't get her own daughter to fall asleep that fast.

"So what are their names?" Xaldin asked.

"The girl's name is Hope and the boy's is Jake," Sapphire said.

"Nice names," Xaldin said as he put Hope back in her crib.

"Thanks, had to come up with them myself since before they were born their father ran off with some younger girl," Sapphire said.

Xaldin walked over and wrapped his arms around Sapphire and hugged her.

"I have no plans on ever leaving you," he said.

Sapphire smiled and Jake just laughed as he looked at his mom.

"You found that funny did you," Sapphire said to her son.

Xaldin laughed as well, "I think he's just happy to see his mom happy."

Just then they heard someone run down the stairs.

Sapphire put Jake back in his crib and then walked down stairs with Xaldin. When they got down there they saw Phantom on the ground being tickled by a Kyrie.

"All right Kyrie, stop tickling Phantom," Shadoah said.

"But Mom," Kyrie pouted.

"Don't but mom me, then that will make you but girl," Shadoah said.

"Fine," Kyrie said as she stopped tickling Phantom

Phantom picked Kyrie up and set her on the couch next to Shadoah then kissed Shadoah's cheek.

"I knew it," Sapphire said.

Both Phantom and Shadoah turned to make eye contact with Sapphire and Xaldin.

"OK, Phantom and I are dating," Shadoah said with a blush on her face.

"And why didn't you tell us?" Xaldin asked.

"Because we didn't want to," Phantom said.

"Ok, bro can I talk to you outside a moment," Xaldin asked.

"Sure," Phantom said.

Phantom and Xaldin went outside to talk.

"So what did you need bro?" Phantom asked.

Xaldin took a deep breath and said, "I told Sapphire the truth."

"You told her, dang it why would you do that?" Phantom asked

"I did it because I like and she likes me. That and I didn't want our relationship to be filled with lies," Xaldin explained.

Just then Phantom heard a car coming down the road and fast. He looked and it was definitely some of the mob's henchmen coming to claim the reward on Xaldin's head. Phantom ran over to his car and opened the trunk. The trunk was filled with all sorts of weapons. Phantom reached for a revolver and some bullets and loaded the gun and handed it over to Xaldin.

"Why are you giving me this?" Xaldin asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Because, if I get out of control you going to have to shoot me then force feed me 3 of these pills," Phantom said handing his brother a bottle of pills.

Xaldin took the pills, but was still very confused to what was going on. Phantom then shut the trunk without grabbing a single weapon.

"Bro, how come you didn't grab any weapon?" Xaldin asked

"Just get inside and get everyone to the back of the house, and I mean everyone," Phantom, said just as the car rolled in.

Two big muscular guys carrying 9mms got out of the car ad started walking down the driveway.

"Get inside now!" Phantom said shoving Xaldin towards the door.

"Hey we need him so hand him over and we'll go easy on you," one of the henchmen said.

Phantom's eyes started going black. "You're not going lay a hand on my son."

Xaldin heard this before closing the front door and moving everyone to the back of the house.

"What's going on and where's Phantom?" Shadoah asked.

"He's outside dealing with some mob henchmen that are after me," Xaldin said.

The 5 of them sat in silence and listened to the sounds of the battle that was raging outside. After awhile the sounds stopped and all that was heard was a very low growling sound. Xaldin made his way to the door and looked outside. He couldn't believe what he saw. The henchmen body parts were all over the place and their car was badly torn up. Xaldin then carefully walked out of the house and onto the front porch then to the driveway. He walked slowly and kept an eye out for his brother. After a bit of searching he finally found him leaning against the car.

"Bro, are you ok?" Xaldin said holding the gun next to him.

Phantom looked up and his eyes were half covered in blackness and he growled at Xaldin.

Xaldin walked up slowly to his brother and knocked him up side the head with the gun. Phantom then fell to the ground unconscious. Xaldin then grabbed his brother and dragged him inside and laid him on the couch and took three pills and forced them down his brother's throat. Just then Shadoah, Sapphire and the kids came in.

"Is he ok?" Shadoah asked.

"He's fine, just a little worn out from fighting." Xaldin said not wanting them to know the truth.

Shadoah sat down and rubbed her boyfriend's head.

After a couple minutes Phantom woke up and sat up. "How did I get in here?"

"I dragged you in after I found u collapses on the driveway from exhaustion," Xaldin said clearly lying.

"Thanks bro," Phantom said giving his brother a smile.

"But I do have a question for you," Xaldin said.

"What is it?" Phantom asked.

"Before I was all the way inside I heard you call me son not brother. Why did you say that?" Xaldin asked.

Phantom sighed, "I should have told you this several years ago but I didn't."

"Tell me what?" Xaldin stated.

"Xaldin, I'm not your biological brother. I was just a guy staying at your house because my mom kicked me out. On her death bed, your mom knew once she died the court would put you in a foster home, so she made me sign some adoption papers so you could stay with me," Phantom said.

Xaldin just stood there frozen for a moment then walked over to Phantom and hugged him, "Thank you for doing that, it means a lot to me."

Phantom hugged Xaldin back, "Your welcome, I would have done it even if she didn't ask."

Sapphire and Shadoah smiled as they watch the Phantom and Xaldin get along in what seems like years since they last did.


End file.
